Time Machine
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Kyungsoo seorang pemuda yang Baru saja berduka atas kematian ibunya. Dengan perasaan kalut ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke masa lampau dengan alasan mengubah sesuatu yang sangat penting di sana (Hunkai, and the other crack pairs)
1. Chapter 1

Time Machine (Centric soo)

Inspired by Katy Perry's song.. 'The One That got away'

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Drama

Pairing : Chansoo (As Request from my beloved), Hunkai, Krisbaek (katanya biar adil*lol), Xiuhan,

Warning : BL, Mpreg, AU, Crack Pair, Ooc, Bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla..

All Chara are not belong to me but story is mine.

Summary :

Kyungsoo seorang pemuda yang Baru saja berduka atas kematian ibunya. Dengan perasaan kalut ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke masa lampau dengan alasan mengubah sesuatu yang sangat penting di sana.

No edit, sorry for typos

.

.

.

"Kami turut berduka"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Menatap sang ibu yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti kematiannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi, walau ia ingin. Air matanya seolah memang kering seiring kenyataan pahit yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya ini.

Beberapa orang dewasa menyalaminya. Dia tidak tahu siapa-siapa saja. Karena fokusnya hanya tubuh ramping mendiang ibunya yang kaku.

Ibunya yang cantik dan humoris hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Ibunya telah pergi, ke tempat yang jauh untuk selamanya.

Ia menoleh ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Melihat senyum ayahnya yang mencoba tegar hanya akan membuatnya muak.

"Apa Ayah senang?" tanyanya.

Ayahnya terlihat terkejut. "Soo" lelaki paruh baya Itu mencoba untuk berkata.

"Ayah bebas sekarang"

"Kyungsoo, i'm sorry"

Pemuda 15 tahun itu berdecih. Berlalu begitu saja mengabaikan Sang ayah.

Pria itu menatap sendu ke arah jasad sang istri. Ia mendekat ke arah Peti mati itu dan menyentuh wajah dingin Sosok yang sangat ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin" ucapnya, lirih.

.

.

.

Berita duka atas kematian istri seorang ilmuwan ternama masih saja diberitakan siang dan malam dengan kalimat-kalimat dramatis yang memuakan.

Apalagi penyebab kematian namja berparas cantik itu sangat tragis dan disayangkan oleh banyak orang.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama 1 tahun ini ia selalu menampik berita miring perselingkuhan suaminya dengan seorang artis papan atas. Apapun beritanya, namja bernama Oh Jongin itu selalu percaya jika pemberitaan itu hanya hoax. Ulah para haters yang berusaha menjatuhkan nama baik suaminya maupun yeoja itu.

Tapi malam itu dia ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di dalam bath up dengan nadi di pergelangan tangannya yang terputus dan berlumuran darah.

Sosok cantik dan baik hati itu pergi meninggalkan tiga orang anak dari pernikahannya dengan seorang ilmuwan muda, 16 tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin dia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan fakta lain tentang suaminya yang bermain hati dengan wanita lain. Sehingga ia gelap mata dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nasib ketiga putranya itu.

...

Suasana hening di meja makan sudah berlangsung beberapa hari sejak kematian sosok ibu di keluarga itu. Seolah kepergiaannya membuat keluarga kecil itu terkena imbasnya.

Tak ada lagi senyum hangat di wajah cantik itu di sana. Tak ada lagi canda tawanya yang selalu membuat anak-anaknya merasa bahagia untuk terlahir ke dunia.

"Ayah.. Ayah"

Suara cempreng si Bungsu membuat sang ayah menoleh, dan memberikan seulas senyum tipis ke arahnya. Bocah 5 tahun itu nampak ingin bertanya sesuatu pada ayahnya yang tampan itu.

"Ada apa, Taeoh?"

Taeoh kecil kemudian bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. "Ibu pergi kemana sih? Kok lama sekali"

Suatu pertanyaan yang mampu membuat siapapun teriris mendengarnya.

"Ibu tidur lama sekali. Taeoh kan rindu ibu"

Lagi ia berkata. Tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan kedua saudaranya yang lebih tua. Haowen si anak kedua, yang kini sudah berusia 8 tahun hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Mencoba untuk tabah, karena ia memang telah mengerti. Jika orang yang sudah meninggal, tidak akan pernah hidup lagi.

Sang ayah mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Namun si sulung lebih dulu bertindak.

"Taeoh" sebutnya. "Ibu sudah meninggal. Ibu tidak akan kembali. Jadi jangan bertanya kapan ibu pulang lagi!"

Nadanya terdengar tidak ramah dan membuat Taeoh kecil menunduk takut.

"Apa itu artinya ibu tidak akan kembali lagi?"

"Iya, tidak akan pernah"

"Aniya" Taeoh kecil mulai merengek.

"Kyungsoo" ayahnya menyebut namanya dengan nada khawatir. "Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut? Adikmu masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semuanya"

Kyungsoo menatap sang ayah penuh kebencian. "Apa ayah juga pernah memikirkan aku? Yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun harus melihat ayahnya mencium wanita lain?"

Oh Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Semuanya murni kesalahan dirinya yang tak termaafkan. Andai semuanya terulang kembali, tidak akan pernah ia melakukan hal memalukan ini. Dan berakhir dengan kehilangan Jongin dalam hidupnya.

Sementar si anak tengah lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Dia merasa muak dengan semuanya. Tak terasa air mata mulai membasahi wajah mungilnya.

"ibu" terisak kecil dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo"

Suara Chanyeol yang berat itu seperti menggelegar ketika memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa kau berangkat lebih dulu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap sosok jangkung itu tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab. Sahabatnya ini memang orang yang cerewet dan selalu tersenyum dengan pikiran-pikiran optimisnya dalam menatap segala hal.

Diam-diam ada rasa iri dalam diri Kyungsoo pada sosok satu ini. Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal yang terlahir dari keluarga yang saling mencintai. Ibu dan ayahnya begitu menyayangi dirinya sehingga Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi anak periang dan humoris.

Chanyeol bukan Kyungsoo yang lahir karena ketidak sengajaan ayah dan ibunya di saat muda. Itulah sebabnya ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pesimis dan selalu berkecil hati dengan segala sesuatu yang ia miliki.

"Soo"

"Aku ingin" jawabnya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja menimpa sosok mungil di depannya ini. Kehilangan seorang ibu memang tidak mudah. Apalagi dibandingkan dengan ayahnya, Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan ibunya.

"Mari kita berangkat bersama" ujar Chanyeol, dengan nada riang.

Ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum idiot atau apapun sebutannya. Itu adalah senyuman terbaik yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya.

"Mengapa kau menggandeng tanganku?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar dingin dengan wajah kalemnya.

Chanyeol menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita selalu bergandengan saat pergi ke sekolah. Apa kau ingat, hehehe"

"Itu dulu"

"Iya.. Dan aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu lagi sekarang"

Mereka kembali berjalan. Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol tanpa menimpalinya. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tahu jika Kyungsoo selalu antusias dengan cerita-ceritanya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mau mendengar semua ceritanya dan mengerti dirinya tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin menegur rekan kerjanya supaya beristirahat daripada harus bekerja dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Bahkan tanpa dirimu" kata Sehun, dengan wajah angkuh.

Changmin sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari namja itu hanya mendengus pelan. Namun ia memilih untuk mengalah mengingat tidak akan ada untungnya jika ia mengajak Oh Sehun adu jotos. Itu terlalu kekanakan, pikirnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kehilangan dirinya"

Oh Sehun tampak tidak peduli. Betapa sangat ia membenci sosok rekannya itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, hyung" katanya. Mencoba untuk tidak emosional.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaannya selama ini? Atau saat dirimu meminta Jongin menandatangani surat perceraian itu?"

Sungguh keterlaluan bodohnya dia saat itu. Sehun masih sangat ingat ketika ia meminta Jongin untuk segera menandatangani surat perceraian itu tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan namja itu. Atau paling tidak melihat Jongin yang mungkin pada saat itu tengah mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu!" Sehun berseru lagi.

Kali ini menatap nyalang ke arah Changmin.

"Akan jadi urusanku jika itu menyangkut Jongin" balasnya, tak kalah menantang.

Sebulan sebelum kepergian Jongin. Biduk rumah tangganya memang selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran kecil. Dimana Sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan kedekatan ibu dari anak-anaknya itu dengan Shim Changmin. Rival sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

"Pernahkah kau tanyakan apa yang dia rasakan selama bersamamu? Apa pernah?"

'maafkan aku, Jongin'

"Selama ini dia selalu tersenyum meski ia terluka karena ulahmu. Kau yang tidak mengerti dirinya meski kau suaminya"

Sehun menutup kedua matanya. Dia mulai menyesali semua yang pernah ia lakukan pada namja itu. Teringat senyuman dan Kata-katanya yang selalu memotivasi dirinya untuk selalu menjadi sosok yang optimis. Jongin adalah yang terhebat, dan dia begitu bodoh telah membuat sosok itu hancur dalam kesedihan.

Changmin meletakan secarik kertas kumal di atas meja kerja Sehun. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan namja itu merenungi kesalahannya seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau jadi suka membolos seperti ini" kata Chanyeol, seraya meneguk jus jeruknya yang baru ia beli di minimarket saat perjalanan ke bukit ini.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat namja itu ikutan membolos. Meski kenyataannya Chanyeol sudah punya hobi membolos sejak duduk di kelas dua SMP.

"Tidak apa-apa"Chanyeol berkata perlahan. "Kau sudah jadi siswa teladan selama ini. Sekali membolos tidak akan mengurangi nilaimu, soo"

Keheningan tercipta bebera saat. Ketika mereka memilih untuk fokus dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol yang lebih memilih jus jeruknya, sementara Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah. Mengingatkan dirinya akan senyum sang ibu yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Chanyeol" bibir heartshape itu menyebut nama sang namja.

"Iya?"

Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya menikmati belaian lembut angin yang menerpa wajah gembilnya. "Apa kau percaya mesin waktu?"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin tertawa. Meski ia tahu Kyungsoo seorang anak ilmuwan ternama. Dan ada kemungkinan anak itu akan menjadi ilmuwan hebat di masa depan. Rasanya sangat lucu kalau mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan mesin waktu atau malah mempercayai keberadaan benda itu.

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini. Apa gunanya mesin waktu? Jika hanya untuk mengubah cerita di masalalu rasanya itu hanya akan mengubah sejarah"

"Langsung pada intinya, Chanyeol"

"Intinya aku tidak percaya mesin waktu"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Meski mata bulatnya masih menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga bulat meski tidak sebulat dirinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika mesin waktu hanya akan merubah takdirku untuk tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mesin itu ada. Kalau pun ada, aku orang pertama yang akan merusaknya" jawabnya dengan nada jenaka.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bagaimana jika mesin itu benar-benar ada? Dan aku punya kunci untuk menuju ke sana"

Chanyeol terperangah mendengarnya. Ia menatap wajah manis itu dengan tatapan antara aneh, tidak mengerti, dan rasa keingintahuan yang lebih dari sekedar tahu.

Kyungsoo putra seorang ilmuwan. Ada kemungkinan dia memiliki mesin itu. Mengingat sudah ada banyak penemuan-penemuan aneh yang pernah diciptakan Profesor Oh Sehun yang berguna untuk kebanyakan orang.

Dan Time Machine mungkin adalah satu produk ilegal tak berlisensi yang hanya dimiliki keluarga itu agar semua orang tidak tahu dan tidak pernah memilikinya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Kau sudah bertanya sekarang"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Senyumnya sangat tampan seperti ayahnya yang pengusaha kaya raya itu.

"Jika kau memiliki mesin waktu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki apa yang seharusnya ku perbaiki"

"Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan masa depan?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Diam-diam Chanyeol merasa kecewa melihatnya. Memangnya apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan jika ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu?

"Aku ingin menemui ibuku di masa mudanya dan meminta dirinya untuk tidak menikah dengan ayahku"

"Kau tidak akan pernah lahir kalau begitu"

"Tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo menyahut. "Aku memilih untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan daripada harus melihat ibuku tersakiti seperti itu"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Chanyeol sangat kecewa mendengarnya. "Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu dan aku tidak akan memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu"

"Akan ada yang lebih baik" sahut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

 _ **Surat dari Oh Jongin To Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Dear, Sehun...**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk 16 tahunnya. Kau ingat saat kita kelas 2 SMP? Waktu itu Irene Sunbae Mencoba menjadi seorang madame fortune untuk menyambut festival tahunan di sekolah kita. Dia mulai menjadi seorang peramal meski kita tahu dia bukan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan handal dalam meramal.**_

 _ **Dia bilang, Oh Sehun akan menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik untuk ke depannya nanti. Ku rasa dia tepat. Kau bukan hanya menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik. Tapi kau adalah sosok sempurna yang pernah kami miliki.**_

 _ **Meski ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatiku. Saat kau tak lagi percaya padaku sebesar aku mempercayai dirimu. Tapi aku pikir tak mengapa. Kau tak harus menjadi suami yang baik jika kau sudah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakmu. Bukankah ada kelebihan juga ada kekurangannya?**_

 _ **Aku mengerti jika pada akhirnya tak ada lagi yang harus ku pertahankan. Ibuku pernah gagal dalam pernikahannya. Dan sejak saat itu aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti itu. Seberat apapun ujian yang Tuhan berikan dalam ikatan pernikahan ini aku akan mencoba bertahan. Tapi nyatanya aku tak berhasil. Aku tidak sekuat Beton-beton di luar sana. Aku hanyalah sosok yang bisa remuk dan hancur kapanpun aku terluka.**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kita malu pada kenyataan pahit ini. Aku pun juga tak ingin membuat ibuku bersedih hati atas apa yang menimpa diriku. Maka jika kau menemukan surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada.**_

 _ **Kau mungkin berpikir aku bukan ibu yang bertanggung jawab. Dengan memilih pergi daripada harus menghadapi semuanya dengan keberanian. Tapi aku bukan dirimu yang bisa mengacuhkan perasaan dan orang-orang di sekitarmu.**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf karena aku masih sangat mencintai dirimu. Aku tidak bisa menandatangani surat itu. Aku masih ingin bersama dirimu. Meski nyatanya kau sudah muak untuk bersamaku.**_

 _ **Sehun.. Aku mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita. Kyungsoo, Haowen, dan si kecil Taeoh. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemput Taeoh untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku memang egois, dan kau benar... Diantara kita akulah yang paling egois.**_

 _ **Kau tenang saja.. Aku sudah menyediakan pakaian bersih di lemari. Pakaian anak-anak pun juga bersih semua. Aku sudah menyediakan bahan makanan di kulkas. Jika kau lapar kau bisa makan ramen. Kau suka ramen kan? Aku tidak akan melarang kalian makan ramen instant lagi karena aku mengerti bagaimana keadaan kalian.**_

 _ **Katakan pada Kyungsoo jika aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan jangan pernah biarkan Kyungsoo mendekati Sekai Machine yang pernah kita buat itu. Dia anak yang nekad, dan sering kali bertindak gila. Kau pasti ingat jika mesin itu belum benar-benar bisa dipakai. Mesin waktu? Itu adalah lelucon bodoh yang pernah kita impikan saat kita remaja.**_

 _ **Katakan pada Haowen jika prakarya yang ia minta ada di atas lemari pakaiannya. Semua sudah beres dan tinggal dibawa ke sekolah saja. Aku sangat berharap Haowen dapat penilaian paling tinggi di kelasnya. Hehehe.. Aku bisa membuat bunga dari kertas lho sekarang:))**_

 _ **Katakan pada Taeoh. Permintaan maafku karena aku tak bisa menemaninya pergi ke kebun binatang bersama orang tua murid lainnya. Soal stok susu Taeoh.. Aku sudah menyediakannya. Bisa sampai 3 bulan mungkin. Aku benar-benar menyiapkan segala hal yang mungkin saja kalian butuhkan.**_

 _ **Sampaikan maafku pada Changmin Hyung. Karena aku terlalu terbawa suasana saat tak sengaja memeluk dirinya. Gara-gara kebodohanku dia jadi putus dengan pacarnya. Dan kau pun memukul wajahnya dengan emosi. Jangan seperti itu lagi, Hun! Kau menyeramkan.**_

 _ **Dan untuk dirimu Sehun.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih untuk segala hal yang telah kau berikan selama ini. Tanpa kejadian konyol itu mungkin kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini. Meski aku pernah memeluk Changmin hyung, kau tetaplah satu yang paling ku cintai dalam hidupku. Jagalah kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit! Aku titip anak-anak.**_

 _ **Dengan cinta..**_

 _ **Kim Jongin..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/n :**_

 _ **NEW FF untuk menggantikan Ff yg akan tamat. Sebenarnya pengen lanjut yang lama sih. Tapi entah kenapa jadi males sendiri karena sempat salah ambil alur untuk ff lamanya. Well, gimana sama Ff ini? Lanjut gak? Psstt anggap aja ini prolog yang kepanjangan.. Karena yahh..biasalah ya, author kacangan*lol**_

 _ **Q : Main pairnya itu seriusan Chansoo?**_

 _ **Me: Main pairnya? Hunkai sih.. Tapi untuk prolog Dan chapter Depan mungkin full Chansoo. Niatnya sih mau dibikin dua pair. Tapi aku lebih suka Hunkai masa.. Kurang dpt Feelnya kalo yg lain.**_

 _ **Q : why chansoo?**_

 _ **Me : as requested ya.. Lebih-lebih kurang suka sama Official. Sorry buat yang shipping official ya.. Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok.**_

 _ **Q : Kak ini alurnya gimana?**_

 _ **Me : dibaca aja ya say.. Kalo dikasih tau nanti kurang drama.. *lol**_

 _ **Q : Kak.. Kenapa Jonginnya meninggal?**_

 _ **Me: hiksu.. Hiksu.. Hehehe.. Biar lebih greget*lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 1 (All People Around Me)

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai jengah dengan kehadiran beberapa orang dewasa di rumahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa perlu menjauhi orang-orang daripada mendengar Ocehan-ocehan mereka yang hanya akan menambah keruh suasana hatinya.

"Hyung.. Hyung"

Taeoh kecil menggedur pintu kamarnya. Bocah itu membawa kantung plastik entah apa isinya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. Meski tak berniat mempersilahkan adiknya masuk, dia tetap membiarkan bocah 5 tahun itu memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah polos yang selalu terlihat gembira.

"Lu baba memberikan ini untuk Taeoh" sambil memamerkan beberapa potong roti croissants pemberian sang paman.

Pasti pria itu yang memberikan Taeoh makanan. Karena kakak sepupu ayahnya itu memang kerap kali mampir kemari hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung menemui keponakan-keponakan manisnya.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak" katanya. Taeoh menyorongkan sebungkus roti croissants-nya untuk sang kakak. "Ini untuk, Hyung. Hyungie pasti lapar"

Melihat wajah polos itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin merindukan ibu mereka. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan Haowen. Taeoh jauh lebih mirip dengan ibu mereka.

Kyungsoo menyamai tingginya dengan sang adik. Ia sentuh bahu mungil itu dan berkata, "Kau Yakin akan memberikan roti kesukaanmu untuk hyung?"

Taeoh mengangguk pelan. "Ibu bilang kita harus selalu berbagi, hyung"

Rasanya seperti tertikam ribuan anak panah telak di ulu hatinya. Taeoh masih terlalu muda untuk memahami jika ibu mereka sudah meninggal dunia. Maka dari itu tak jarang jika Taeoh sering menangis di malam hari dan menyebut Nama sang ibu.

.

.

.

"Changmin yang memberikan surat itu padaku" Sehun berkata perlahan.

Minseok melirik Luhan. Suaminya yang tampan itu nampaknya sedang berpikir. Sementara namja yang lebih muda diantara mereka malah terlihat kacau dengan wajah letihnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan surat ini?" tanya Luhan. Seraya membuka selembar kertas kumal yang sudah lusuh karena terkepal-kepal begitu saja.

"Dia menemukan surat itu di kantung piyama, Jongin" jawabnya.

Mengingat Changmin yang menjadi salah satu orang yang membantunya mengangkat tubuh kaku Jongin. Tentu saja memungkinkan Changmin menemukan surat lusuh itu di sana. Lagipula Changmin juga tidak menjelaskan bagaimana bisa ia menemukan surat itu. Tapi kalau melihat tulisan Jongin yang begitu ia kenali, Changmin bukanlah pria pembohong. Dan dia sangat yakin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu ini" Luhan bergumam pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Minseok ketika namja itu menggenggam kepalan tangannya di atas meja.

Selama ini orang-orang terdekatnya selalu mengira jika hubungan pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Apalagi Jongin selalu mencoba menepis pemberitaan buruk yang menyangkut perselingkuhan Oh Sehun dengan Choi Jinri. Seorang gadis yang pernah ia sukai saat SMP dulu.

"Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya jika Jongin sudah tiada" Luhan berkata lagi.

Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semua ini murni kesalahan dirinya. Dan Jongin yang lebih memilih pergi, karena dirinya yang tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun Pergi dari hidupnya.

"Aku telah memikirkan banyak hal tentang ini" Sehun berkata.

Luhan tatap sang adik dengan penuh tanya. "Kau?"

Namja itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingat pandora box yang waktu itu ku perlihatkan padamu?"

"Ya" sahutnya.

"Aku dan Jongin menamainya Sekai Machine. Terdengar cukup bodoh memang. Tapi aku pikir, aku sudah menyelesaikan setidaknya 70% dari tahap sempurna"

"Kau tidak bermaksud melakukan hal bodoh kan, Hun?" tanya Minseok.

Wajar saja kalau Minseok khawatir. Sehun itu orang pintar nekad yang selalu melakukan banyak hal hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jika itu bisa membuat Jongin kembali lagi" Sehun berkata perlahan.

Brak...

Kedua orang itu menoleh. Luhan menggebrak meja dengan napas yang memburu. Wajahnya merah pertanda ia sedang menahan emosi.

"Jika kau hendak melakulan uji coba mengenai perangkat itu, kau sama saja bunuh diri" Luhan menatapnya emosi.

"Tapi anak-anak butuh Jongin. Aku pun juga masih sangat membutuhkan dirinya"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Dia mencoba untuk menahan emosinya dengan memukul wajah tampan sang adik. "Baru sekarang kau bisa berkata seperti itu"

"Han" Minseok mencoba untuk menengahi. "Sudahlah.. Jangan emosi seperti itu!"

Yah... Seharusnya Luhan sedikit lebih tenang dalam menanggapi semua sikap egois adik sepupunya itu. Tapi entah mengapa saat mengingat bagaimana perasaan Jongin semasa hidupnya benar-benar membuat dirinya tidak bisa untuk menahannya lagi. Jongin sudah pasti sangat terluka, dan lebih memilih untuk pergi daripada harus bertahan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari tanpa seorang Oh Jongin adalah yang paling terberat menurut Sehun.

Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya sekalipun, jika ia akan kehilangan sosok cantik itu untuk selamanya.

Rasa penyesalan muncul ketika Jongin sudah tiada. Ia sungguh menyesali banyak hal yang pernah ia lakukan sehingga membuat ibu dari ketiga putranya itu terluka dan lebih memilih pergi.

Jongin pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan Oh Sehun dan ketiga putra mereka yang masih membutuhkan banyak perhatian. Meski Haowen tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Sehun tahu, jika putra keduanya hanya mencoba menutupi sifat cengengnya itu. Haowen anak yang paling mudah terharu di balik sifat Cueknya.

Sementara Kyungsoo. Sejauh yang Sehun tahu, putra sulungnya ini adalah perpaduan dirinya dan Jongin. Dimana dia bisa bersikap dingin, dan penuh kasih sayang seperti mendiang sang ibu.

kali ini, ayah tiga orang anak itu Dibuat tak habis pikir dengan tingkah putra sulungnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini Kyungsoo dikenal sebagai anak emas di sekolah dengan sikapnya yang selalu menunjukan ketenangan dan kedewasaan seorang remaja 15 tahun.

Apa yang terjadi? Pikir Sehun. Profesor Ma memanggil dirinya Dan mengadukan permasalahan yang melibatkan nama Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Bertengkar? Kau pikir aku membiayai-mu selama ini hanya untuk jadi tukang pukul?"

"Apa aku harus diam saat dia menghinaku?"

Kyungsoo sudah besar dan Kyungsoo sudah berani berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"Apa dengan memukul kau bisa melampiaskan semuanya?"

"Ya aku bisa!" Kyungsoo berseru.

Oh Sehun terdiam ketika putra sulungnya itu berseru dengan wajah kesal. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo berani berteriak di depan wajahnya seperti itu.

"Aku bahkan bisa membunuh seseorang jika mereka menyakiti ibuku" Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

Menghina ibunya adalah sesuatu yang sangat fatal bagi Kyungsoo. Memang anak itu sangat menyayangi ibunya. Apapun yang terjadi, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan Sang ibu. Oh Jongin tidak akan pernah terganti.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti berkelahi lagi" Kata Haowen.

Bocah itu berkata dingin. Meski terlihat tidak peduli. Tangan mungilnya terus membasuh luka di wajah sang kakak dengan air dingin.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah berkelahi?" Kyungsoo menyahut. Ia meringis ketika Haowen terlalu keras menyentuh luka lebamnya.

"Kau pernah berkelahi dengan anak SMA saat kau kelas 2 SMP" Kata Haowen.

Itu sudah lama sekali. Namun Kyungsoo maupun Haowen masih sangat ingat bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"2 tahun yang lalu kau pulang dalam keadaan lebam. Dengan alasan yang sama, mereka mengejek keluarga kita" Haowen berkata, perlahan. "Kemudian ibu mengobatimu dan terus mengoceh"

Bocah 8 tahun itu terus mengenang sosok mendiang sang ibu. Pikirannya yang polos terus bertanya 'Bagaimana ibunya di sana'. Apa ibunya yang cantik itu baik-baik saja? Haowen adalah tipikal anak yang pendiam. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia adalah sosok penyayang seperti ibunya.

"Hyung"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, menunggu sesuatu yang hendak dikatakan sang adik.

"Jika hyung sayang ibu, berhentilah berkelahi!" kata Haowen. Kedua tangan kurusnya mulai merapihkan kotak P3K yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati sang hyung.

.

.

.

Bab 2

"Channie hyung"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah ketika Mendengar suara anak kecil yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya saat memutuskan untuk bolos dari sekolah dan pulang di sore hari.

"Taeoh" sebutnya.

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar sehingga giginya yang rata dan terawat terlihat. Wajahnya sangat manis dan mengingatkan dirinya dengan senyum ramah mendiang bibi Oh yang selalu menyapanya saat bertemu.

Taeoh kecil mengayuh sepeda roda tiganya mendekati sosok jangkung itu. Mereka bertetangga. Tentu saja mereka saling mengenal dan cukup dekat.

"Taeoh sedang apa di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ia sengaja berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu. "Kenapa mainnya jauh sekali? Tidak takut diculik?"

Oh Taeoh meggeleng pelan. Demi apapun, melihat wajah polos Taeoh hanya akan membuat pemuda 15 tahun itu merasa iba. Diusia yang masih sangat muda, Taeoh harus kehilangan sosok seorang ibu. Yang bahkan sampai saat ini, Chanyeol yakin jika Taeoh sama sekali belum mengerti apa artinya kematian. Maka wajar saja kalau tidak ada raut kesedihan di wajah polos itu.

"Taeoh" dengan lembut Chanyeol menyebut nama si bocah. "Jangan seperti ini lagi! Bibi Jang pasti sangat khawatir mencari Taeoh"

"Tapi Taeoh bosan di rumah. Hao hyung tidak mau diajak bermain. Sementara Yungie Hyung selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ibu juga tidak pulang-pulang, ibu perginya lama sekali" celoteh Haowen.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah lain ketika air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Tak ada yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Meski dia dan Kyungsoo bersahabat, dia sudah menganggap remaja itu lebih dari sekedar teman sepermainannya. Tak heran jika ia juga merasa sangat kehilangan atas kepergian Oh Jongin.

Dua hari sebelum namja itu ditemukan mati bunuh diri. Mereka sempat bertemu, dan Jongin yang meminta Chanyeol untuk selalu menjaga Kyungsoo dan adik-adiknya. Chanyeol pikir itu adalah hal yang aneh. Karena menurutnya bibi Oh adalah sosok yang humoris dan tidak pernah berbicara melantur seperti itu.

Dan setelah ia tahu, amanat itu adalah suatu pertanda bahwa Oh Jongin akan pergi selamanya meninggalkan satu orang suami dan ketiga Orang anak yang masih sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

. .

Chanyeol mengantar Taeoh ke rumahnya dalam keadaan tertidur. Meski ia tahu akan sangat sulit menggendong Taeoh di punggungnya. Serta sepeda roda tiga yang ia seret menggunakan tali yang diikatkan pada bagian kemudi. Dia harap sepeda mungil itu baik-baik saja. Kalau pun ada minus, paling-paling cuma lecet.

"Hey" sapanya.

Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum cerah ketika melihat sosok chubby Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini. Sudah tiga hari Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah. Pemuda mungil itu harus menikmati masa skorsingnya selama dua minggu karena mematahkan hidung temannya yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghina sang ibu.

Kyungsoo Mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk sambil menggendong adik bungsunya. Tadi siang dia terlalu sibuk merenung di dalam kamar tanpa tahu dimana adik-adiknya. Timbul penyesalan dalam dirinya ketika Chanyeol berkata jika ia bertemu Taeoh sedang bermain seorang diri di sebuah taman bermain yang letaknya 4km dari perumahan mereka tinggal.

"Terimakasih" ucap Kyungsoo. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke arah sang adik yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Jangan merasa sungkan, Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri tepat di belakang sahabat masa kecilnya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kecil kalau harus bersanding di dekat Chanyeol.

"Kyung" pemuda Wu itu melangkah lebih dekat seraya menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo. "Aku mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu"

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Jadi wajar saja jika Chanyeol merasakan begitu banyak perubahan dalam diri Kyungsoo sejak kepergian ibunya. Anak itu memang pendiam, tapi bukan sosok dingin yang bisa menghajar tiga orang senior sekaligus dalam sehari. Ini kelewatan gilanya! Chanyeol pikir, Kyungsoo yang sekarang bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang dulu ia kenal.

"Sama sekali tidak muda untuk menghadapi semua ini" Chanyeol berkata lagi.

"Chan, bisakah kau diam?"

"Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau berbicara banyak padaku!"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud menghindari orang-orang. Termasuk sahabat karibnya, Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku bicara? Aku sudah bicara sekarang. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa lagi? Sekarang keluarlah! Bibi Baek pasti mengkhawatirkan dirimu"

Dia berubah, pikir Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbicara kasar padanya. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak mau menanggapi ucapan kasar itu dengan ucapan yang lebih kasar lagi. Dia cukup paham bagaimana situasi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan itu. Menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Lepas!"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja melihatmu seperti ini?" Chanyeol berkata.

Kyungsoo berhenti meronta, dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Kau mungkin bisa menghajar orang-orang itu sendirian. Tapi kau tidak bisa menahan semuanya sendiri" Chanyeol berkata perlahan. "Mengapa kau begitu egois?"

"Ibuku adalah segalanya bagiku. Lalu saat beliau pergi, aku sudah kehilangan segalanya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya bersiborok dengan mata sendu Kyungsoo yang sembab dan sedikit lebam. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini.

"Itulah gunanya seorang sahabat, Kyungsoo" Chanyeol berkata lirih.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu sudah berapa gelas yang ia teguk malam ini. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya harus menghilangkan rasa frustasinya terhadap apa yang tengah menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tambah lagi" pintanya.

Seorang bartender muda menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar rengekan namja Tampan itu. Wajahnya yang frustasi serta nada suaranya yang ngawur membuat sang bartender iba. Pasti masalahnya begitu berat, pikirnya.

"Tuan, mengapa anda tidak pulang saja?" tanya Sang bertender, perlahan. "keadaan anda hanya akan membuat istri anda di rumah cemas"

Oh Sehun mendongak dan menatap sang bartender. "Istriku, hik"

Sang bertender melongok. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Seorang ilmuwan muda ternama yang baru saja kehilangan istrinya berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau tahu dimana dia? Dia sudah mati, meninggalkan diriku dan anak-anak" Sehun berkata lagi.

"Tega sekali, Kan" suaranya melemah. Dan terdengar hik beberapa kali.

"Anda sudah mendapatkan apa yang anda cari. Saya yakin anda paham maksud saya"

Lelaki itu menggebrak meja bar. Kemudian menarik kerah kemeja sang bartender dan menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Jongdae-ssi?" Sehun bertanya, setelah mengeja name tag di bagian kanan sang bertender.

"Kau sudah sangat mabuk" Jongdae berkata perlahan.

Sementara Oh Sehun merasa kepalanya begitu sakit, sebelum pada akhirnya ia merasakan gelap dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Ayahnya tidak pulang malam ini. Kyungsoo tahu. Jika dengan menyelinap ke dalam ruangan rahasia milik kedua orangtuanya adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan, dan ia berharap ayahnya tidak pulang sampai besok pagi.

Yang dimaksud ruangan rahasia, adalah ruangan dimana Kotak pandora bernama Sekai machine itu berada. Kotak terlarang yang mana hanya keluarganya sajalah yang tahu.

Kyungsoo pernah diajak masuk ke ruangan itu saat usianya masih 6 tahun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berdecak kagum. Banyak benda-benda aneh, dan mesin-mesin canggih ciptaan ayah dan ibunya diusia muda.

Tidak heran! Karena kedua suami istri Oh itu adalah seorang ilmuwan. Dulu sebelum mereka punya tiga orang anak, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh kerap kali melakukan uji coba mesin-mesin canggih buatannya dengan rasa bangga.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. Ia harap tidak ada benda-benda tajam yang melayang ke arahnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu. Yah, tentu saja dia tidak mau mati konyol. Tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Mengingat dirinya yang sering menonton film action sebelum tidur.

"Semoga belum ada yang berubah" ia berharap cemas.

Baru saja hendak memasukan kata sandi untuk ruangan itu. Seseorang memanggil namanya dan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan ekpresi terkejut.

"Paman"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapati keponakan sulungnya berdiri di depan pintu dimana kotak pandora itu berada. Apa yang ia lakukan? Pikirnya.

"Se.. Sejak kapan paman di sini?"

"Aku datang jam 8 tadi. Aku dan istriku akan menginap selama ayah kalian pergi mengurus pekerjaannya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sang paman.

"A.. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja"

Ini aneh sekali. Luhan mencium gelagat yang tidak beres meskipun dia tak ingin berprasangka buruk Pada keponakannya itu.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Menyentuh bahu itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Sudah malam" katanya. "Kau harus segera tidur, Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

Sehun perlu beberapa saat untuk menyadari jika ia tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang begitu asing di matanya.

Matanya yang masih agak sepat dan kepalanya yang berdenyut sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi Dengan perasaannya yang ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan asing ini.

"Ah, sudah bangun ya" seorang laki-laki berkata.

Usianya mungkin 24 tahun atau lebih. Sehun tidak ingin menebaknya. Dia terlihat tinggi dengan lingkar mata hitam di wajahnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit menebak, jika laki-laki itu lebih membutuhkan tidur di malam hari dibandingkan dirinya.

"Dimana ini?"

"Pacarku membawa anda kemari semalam. Dia bilang kau terlalu mabuk"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Pacarmu?"

"Dia seorang bartender di club malam itu. Apa kau lapar?"

"Ku rasa"

Namja itu terkekeh dan berseru dengan bahasa mandarin yang cukup fasih. _'Sayang, dia sudah lapar. Apa kau sudah selesai?_ '

Kemudian suara yang lebih melengking berseru:

 _'Ya, aku datang, sayang'_

.

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup cerah sebenarnya. Namun bagi seorang Kyungsoo tidaklah sama dengan apa yang dilihat orang lain hari ini.

Suasana hatinya masih sangat mendung. Begitupun dengan para anggota keluarga di rumah ini. Rasanya masih sangat kelabu dan belum banyak tawa yang hadir setelah kematian Nyonya Oh.

Beberapa orang anggota kepolisian nampaknya juga sudah tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah ini. Mungkin saja mereka pikir tak ada lagi yang perlu dikuak saat semua bukti nyata sudah terungkap dengan jelas jika Oh Jongin mati bunuh diri dengan menyayat nadinya di dalam bath up.

Ting.. Tong...

Taeoh kecil menghentikan acara bermainnya dengan Vivian. Anak anjing berwarna putih yang dibelikan Luhan baba untuknya.

Bocah itu berlari kecil ke arah pintu sambil berseru 'Nugutheo' dengan logatnya yang masih terdengar cadel.

Cklek..

Taeoh membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Tante siapa?" tanyanya, malu-malu.

Yeoja itu bertanya. 'Apakah dia boleh masuk?' dan Taeoh yang masih polos pun mempersilahkan yeoja itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Taeoh kecil tidak tahu jika sosok inilah yang telah menghancurkan rumah tangga kedua orangtuanya. Sisi polos tanpa praduga seorang anak-anak jauh lebih mendominasi dirinya begitu apa adanya.

"Bibi Jang.. Bibi Jang.. Ada tante cantik datang. Tolong buatkan minum ya" pintanya.

Bibi Jang yang kebingungan pun hanya menuruti permintaan tuan kecilnya dengan menyiapkan beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk menyambut kedatangan sang tamu.

Namun suara si sulung berteriak kasar membuat bibi Jang terkejut. Dan memilih untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu.

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Choi Jinri benar-benar kehilangan kata ketika mendapati sosok sulung Oh berdiri dengan tatapan penuh dendam, kebencian, dan amarah yang menjadi satu.

"T.. Tenanglah" ucapnya.

"Apa kau merasa senang sekarang? Karena kau, ibuku mati"Kata Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga ini. Berita-berita murahan itu telah mengabarkan jika istri seorang ilmuwan ternama itu mati bunuh diri hanya demi menutupi gosip perselingkuhan suaminya dengan seorang artis papan atas.

Dan hal yang tidak bisa terelakan lagi adalah fakta jika dirinya lah wanita yang telah menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga keluarga itu.

"Pergilah!"

"Nak, ku mohon dengarkan aku-"

"Aku bilang pergi!" Kyungsoo berseru.

Sementara di balik dinding Bibi Jang tampak cemas. Dan Taeoh kecil yang menangis di dalam dekapannya. Ia benar-benar berharap Tuah Oh segera pulang dan melarai perkelahian itu.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan kurus itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah. "Pergi dan jangan pernah menginjakan kaki lagi di rumah ini!" serunya.

. .

Tubuh mungil itu merosot di balik pintu. Kyungsoo merasa lemah dan membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya saat itu.

Kenapa ibu harus bertemu ayah?

Kenapa ibu harus mencintai ayah?

Kenapa ibu harus menikahi ayah?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan kenapa yang Timbul di otaknya. Ibunya adalah orang yang baik, dan ia pikir rasanya sama sekali tidak pantas jika harus bersanding dengan ayahnya.

Ia menangis seorang diri. Membuat sang adik yang masih terlalu polos berlari hendak menenangkan sang kakak.

"Hyung, hiks"

Taeoh kecil ikut terisak.

Kyungsoo bahkan sama sekali tidak malu karena telah menangis di depan sang adik.

"Hyung, hyung jangan menangis lagi! Taeoh juga ikut sedih"

"Hiks, ibu"

Taeoh kecil memeluk tubuh sang kakak dan ikut menangis.

"Taeoh janji tidak akan menanyakan ibu lagi.. Taeoh janji, hiks"

Ini semua salah ayah.. Ini semua salah ayah yang telah tega mendua...

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo.. Thx for review.. Maaf akhir-akhir ini agak lambat buat lanjut. Kalo masih nemuin typos Maklumi aja ya? Aku gak sempat ngedit.

Q : Ini berarti nanti Kyungsoo bakalan balik ke masa lalu ya?

Me : Gak usah dirahasiain deh ya. Pokoknya nanti Kyungsoo bakalan dateng ke masa lalu dan nemuin Hunkai dkk waktu masih remaja.

Q : Ini beneran Chansoo?

Me : Pairnya Hunkai kok. Besok juga udah ada hunkainya. Hehehe...

Q : Chapter depan sedih gak?

Me : Kita bikin Sehun cemburu okeh, hahahay..sedih mah kalo menurut aku sih enggak. Tapi gak tau kalo buat kalian.

Q : Perfect Future husband?

Me : mungkin senin baru bisa di update. Lagi buat fin endingnya kawan..

Q: lanjut kak

Me : review 20 baru lanjut ya heheh..


End file.
